This disclosure relates to measuring power consumption by a component of an electronic device without necessarily adding an always-on, power-consuming in-line current-sense resistor.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present techniques, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Electronic devices have become ubiquitous features of the modern world. Computers, mobile phones, televisions, smart home devices, and cars represent some of these electronic devices. These electronic devices—namely, the various components of the electronic devices—consume power during operation. In one example, electronic displays may consume comparatively large amounts of power. Tracking and measuring how much power electronic displays or other components consume within an electronic device would be useful for debugging and/or monitoring overall power consumption.
Many methods for measuring the amount of power consumed by a component of an electronic device may have severe drawbacks. In one example, a current-sense resistor having a known resistance may be placed in series from a power supply of the electronic device to the component of the electronic device. A voltage may be measured across that resistor. Because the resistance of the current-sense resistor is known, the current through the resistor can subsequently be calculated. Multiplying the measured voltage by the calculated current gives the value of the amount of power consumed by the component. An in-line current-sense resistor, however, constantly dissipates additional power in the form of heat any time the component of the electronic device is consuming power, regardless of whether power is currently being measured. Losing additional power and increasing the amount of ambient heat, however, are undesirable in an electronic device.